During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a shoulder replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. In a shoulder replacement procedure, a humeral prosthesis is used to replace the natural head of the patient's humerus. The humeral prosthesis typically includes an elongated stem component that is implanted into the intramedullary canal of the patient's humerus and a generally hemispherically-shaped prosthetic head component that is secured to the stem component. In some shoulder replacement procedures, the natural glenoid surface of the scapula may be resurfaced or otherwise replaced with a glenoid component that provides a bearing surface upon which the prosthetic head component of the humeral prosthesis articulates.